The Story
by Doodoongie91
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan seorang Kim Junmyeon yang mulai berubah ketika dirinya jatuh cinta pada Pria manis dengan buku dan pensil warnanya. Dan cerita akan keterlambatan Junmyeon menyatakan sesuatu secara langsung pada orang yang dicintainya. [Sulay]


**The Story**

_Screenplays fanfiction_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>im Junmyeon **X** **Z**hang Yixing

**A**nd other cast.

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic, EYD kacau, DLL.

**Disclaimer** : Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**J**unmyeon mengeluarkan kepulan asap yang begitu banyak dari mulutnya.

Asap itu tak begitu pekat dan berasal dari benda bernama rokok. Rokok itu memang kecil, tapi akibat yang ditimbulkannya cukup besar. Mulai dari Gangguan pernapasan, Kanker paru-paru dan lebih parahnya dapat menyebabkan _Mortalitas_ (Kematian).

Pria itu tahu, dia tidak bodoh, namun Ia tak peduli. Toh, jika Ia mati siapa yang akan menangisinya? Keluarganya? Cih. Jika Keluarganya peduli, Ia tak akan menjadi seorang Perokok aktif.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sebuah kejadian yang menurutnya menarik.

Sebuah Pemaksaan; _Pemalakkan_.

Pria itu memaksa seorang Remaja menyerahkan barang berharganya. Takut, si Remajapun memberikan dompetnya pada Pria itu, dan setelahnya lari terbirit-birit.

Junmyeon membuang rokoknya begitu saja. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Pria tadi. Si Pria yang didatangipun langsung beranjak pergi. Ia takut jika dompet yang didapatinya diambil oleh Pria bermarga Kim itu.

**Yeah**. Selain menjadi Perokok aktif, Junmyeon juga seorang _Gangster_.

"Ya!"

Junmyeon mengejar si Pria yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hey!"

Junmyeon mempercepat laju kakinya, berusaha menangkap si Pria itu.

"Hah... Hah..."

Pria itu menghentikan larinya, Ia terpojok dan napasnya memburu karena lelah.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu."

Junmyeon menatap remeh pada Pria itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba si Pria melayangkan pukulannya pada Junmyeon dan untungnya –atau sial bagi Pria itu- Junmyeon dapat menghindar.

'**BUGH**'

Junmyeon memukul balik si Pria hingga punggung itu membentur dinding dengan kerasnya.

"Berikan. Cepat Berikan!"

Pria itu mengambil dompet yang dicurinya dan memberikannya pada sang Gangster. Junmyeon mengambil dompet itu dan membukanya. Isinya cukup banyak dan cukup untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai lapar.

Ia melempar dompet itu pada si Pria, setelah mengambil sebagian dari isi dompet tadi tentunya.

"Kamshahamnida."

Pria itu membungkuk dan setelahnya bergerak pergi dari hadapan Junmyeon.

'Berterimakasih setelah setengah hartanya dirampas. Aneh.'

**.**

**.**

"Whoa... Tak kusangka Eskrim ini enak sekali."

**J**unmyeon begitu menikmati Eskrim vanilla yang tengah dimakannya. Ia bersumpah Eskrim ini adalah Eskrim terenak yang pernah dibeli dan dimakannya.

Ia menatap kebawah, mendapati kaki dan bayangannya serta sebuah bayangan didekatnya.

Junmyeon menatap seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sepertinya, namun Pria disampingnya ini begitu manis dan nampak... pucat? Tapi entahlah, Junmyeon belum terlalu peduli pada Pria manis itu.

'**Sret sret**'

Pria manis disebelahnya –Junmyeon- tengah menggambar sesuatu dibuku miliknya.

Sekian sekon berlalu, dan pada akhirnya pandangan keduanya bertemu. Junmyeon menatap aneh pada Pria disampingnya, sedangkan Pria itu menatap Junmyeon berbinar.

Namun setelah itu, Pria tersebut bangun dan pergi. Junmyeon menatap punggung kecil itu, menjauh dan menghilang.

'**PUK**'

Junmyeon menatap Eskrimnya yang jatuh.

'Sial. Sebegitu lamakah aku menatap Pria manis tadi hingga Eskrimku ini terjatuh?'

Memakan bagian atas cone, lalu membuangnya.

Sebelum pergi, kakinya terpaku ketika sebuah pensil warna berwarna merah menjadi objek pandang matanya. Pensil warna yang dipakai Pria manis tadi menggambar. Ia mengambilnya, kemudian melanjutkan hal yang ingin dilakukannya.

'Akan ku kembalikan besok.'

**.**

**.**

'**Tap-Tap**'

**J**unmyeon menaiki tangga Apartemennya perlahan. Ketika kakinya mulai pegal, Ia mempercepat lajunya.

'Huh... Melelahkan.'

Lagi dan lagi, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Pria manis kemarin tengah berada didepan Apartemen paling ujung. Pria itu nampak tengah dipapah oleh seorang Wanita paruh baya untuk memasuki Apartemen tersebut.

Setelah memastikan pintu Apartemen tadi tertutup. Junmyeon melangkah lalu mengeluarkan pensil warna merah dari kantungnya.

**Ya**. Pensil warna si Pria manis itu.

'Jadi. Kau tinggal disana? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu, ya?'

**.**

**.**

**J**unmyeon mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada tanah tempatnya berpijak. Ia jenuh. Mengapa Pria manis itu tak kunjung datang juga?

Dengan kasar, Junmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya dibangku taman itu dan tanpa sadar matanya mulai tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**M**ata itu perlahan terbuka. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Junmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya setelah itu berdiri.

Pria manis yang ditunggu Junmyeon ternyata telah datang, Ia duduk manis didekat tempatnya tertidur tadi.

Junmyeon terlihat salah tingkah didepan Pria manis itu. Berjalan kesana-kemari layaknya setrika panas.

Junmyeon meraba kantung jaketnya, mencoba mengambil benda yang dimasukkannya kemarin malam.

Dan, **Taada**.

Pensil warna merah milik Pria manis itulah yang ada di kantung jaket hitam miliknya.

Ia menatap kemudian memutar pensil warna merah digenggamannya.

Perlahan pandangannya beralih pada si Pria manis yang masih melanjutkan kegiatannya lusa kemarin, menggambar.

Digenggaman si Pria manis terdapat pensil warna berwarna merah. Ternyata dia masih memiliki pensil warna yang kemarin tertinggal dan sekarang berada di tangan sang Gangster.

**Bimbang**.

Perasaan yang dirasakan Junmyeon tertulis diatas. Ia bingung, dikembalikan atau tidak pensil warna yang berada digenggamannya saat ini.

Lagi dan lagi, kakinya tak dapat berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari jawaban diantara dua pilihan dibawah ini.

**Ya** atau **Tidak**. Itu pilihannya.

Dan setelah sekian lama, Ia memilih untuk mengembalikannya. _Tapi—_

"Chogi—"

"Yixing! Zhang Yixing!"

—_seseorang datang dan itu membuatnya malu dan akhirnya pergi_.

**.**

**.**

**S**ang Gangster menatap intens pada pensil warna yang tak kunjung dikembalikannya itu.

Matanya memang terfokus pada pensil, tapi pikirannya tertuju pada sang pemilik. Pria manis bernama Yixing lah yang sedari tadi memenuhi otak yang biasanya kosong itu.

Junmyeon tak mengerti. Dia merasa bahwa Ia berubah. Kegiatan yang negatif; mencuri, merokok, sudah tak Ia lakukan lagi. Kegiatan yang dilakukan akhir-akhir ini hanyalah bersih-bersih, berdiam didepan televisi, serta memikirkan Yixing –kegiatan yang tak pernah dilakukannya sama sekali.

Setelah berpikir lama atas apa yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia mengerti. Ia tengah jatuh cinta pada Pria manis itu.

**Ya**.

**Jatuh**. **Cinta**.

Hal aneh yang membuat dirinya lebih hidup. Hal yang menghilangkan sisi negatif dalam dirinya. Dan membuatnya takut akan kematian.

'**DEG-DEG**'

Junmyeon memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan ketika sebuah hal bernama 'jatuh cinta' itu menghampirinya.

**Aneh** tetapi **menyenangkan**. Pikir Junmyeon.

Junmyeon berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya, sebelum tidur Ia berdo'a pada Tuhan yang Kuasa, setelah itu Ia menutup kedua matanya.

'Tuhan. Semoga semua yang telah kusiapkan akan berhasil.'

**.**

**.**

"Huh... Kau terlihat tampan Kim Junmyeon."

**J**unmyeon tersenyum sumringah didepan cermin. Ia lalu merapihkan tuxedo hitam yang digunakannya.

**Yap**.

Junmyeon akan melamar Yixing. Melamar seseorang yang membuat dirinya merasakan hal menyenangkan itu.

Junmyeon mengambil setangkai mawar berwarna merah yang dibelinya di toko bunga sebrang Apartemen.

Ia pergi menuju taman yang sering dikunjunginya dan Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum saat membayangkan dirinya mengatakan bahwa Ia mencintai Pria manis itu. Dan, senyumnya semakin lebar ketika membayangkan Yixing menerimanya.

**Tapi**.

Bagaimana jika Yixing menolaknya?

Bagaimana jika Yixing tidak menyukainya?

Dan,

Bagaimana jika Yixing jijik padanya?

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang mudah sekali memasukinya.

Junmyeon harus optimis. Tak apa jika Yixing menolaknya, yang terpenting Ia telah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

'Optimis. Kau harus siap apapun resikonya, Kim Junmyeon.'

Junmyeon menatap arlojinya. Ternyata sudah lima belas menit Ia menunggu Yixing, tapi dimana Yixing? Kenapa dia tidak datang?

**Tidak!**

Jangan berfirasat buruk dulu, Kim Junmyeon!

**Optimis**.

Ingat, Optimis.

'**Tes-Tes**'

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Dan, Junmyeon tak ingin bunga mawar untuk Yixing basah.

Ia mencoba berpikir. Setelah itu, Ia merasa dirinya bodoh. Bodoh ketika mengingat bahwa Yixing tinggal satu Apartemen dengannya. Dan mungkin saja, Yixing tak pergi ke taman karena mengetahui hujan akan turun.

'Tsk, kenapa otak ini baru berfungsi saat keadaan mendesak?!'

**.**

**.**

'Ketuk tidak ya?'

**D**an disinilah Junmyeon berada, didepan pintu kamar Apartemen Yixing.

Tangannya yang hampir saja mengetuk pintu itu malah ditariknya kembali. Kemudian Ia berjalan memutar. Mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Ia lalu mendekati jendela Apartemen Yixing, tapi saat Ia melihat seseorang mendekat, Ia lari.

Junmyeon menghembuskan napasnya berulang dengan pelan. Merapihkan pakaiannya serta bunga mawar digenggamannya.

Junmyeon siap. Harus siap.

Ia mendekati kembali pintu kamar Apartemen Yixing. Dan—

'**TING-TONG**'

—menekan bel didekat pintu tersebut.

'**Cklek**'

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang Wanita paruh baya dengan hanbok hitam.

Tunggu.

**Hanbok hitam**?

"Annyeonghasimnika Eommonim, saya Kim Junmyeon. Saya ingin menemui Zhang Yixing, apa dia ada?"

Salam Junmyeon lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Hiks..."

Junmyeon terkaget ketika Wanita paruh baya didepannya ini menangis.

"Joesonghamnida. Jika perkataan saya frontal."

Wanita itu menggeleng. Lalu menyuruh Junmyeon untuk masuk.

Junmyeon melepas alas kakinya, kemudian melesak masuk mengikuti Wanita yang sepertinya Ibu Yixing kesebuah ruangan.

"Yixing, hiks... Yixing—"

"Yi-Yixing..."

Perkataan Wanita itu terpotong oleh Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendekati sebuah pigura dengan bunga disekelilingnya. Matanya yang sedari tadi berbinar sekarang mulai redup.

"Annyeong, Yixing."

Junmyeon berusaha untuk tetap kuat, walau suaranya sudah mulai bergetar dan parau.

"Kau baik... Disana?"

Junmyeon tersenyum. Ia menaruh bunga mawar dan pensil warna merah didepan pigura tersebut.

"Aku harap kamu baik. Aku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Junmyeon menghembuskan napasnya, setelahnya melanjutkan hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Walau pertemuan kita hanya sesaat, tapi aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Kau membuatku sadar akan pentingnya arti hidup. Dan, kau tau? Sekarang aku takut jika aku pergi, pergi untuk selamanya tanpa mengatakan ini padamu—"

"—Saranghamnida. Sungguh, Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing. Terima kasih telah membuatku berubah dan membuatku merasakan hal aneh itu."

Junmyeon tertawa perih. Ia mengusap pigura dengan foto Yixing didalamnya, kemudian Ia berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku akan selalu mengenangmu. Selamat tinggal, cinta pertama."

Junmyeon berjalan dengan menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin seorangpun tau jika wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Nak, tunggu!"

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya ketika Ibu Yixing memanggilnya.

"Tolong ambil ini. Ini milik Yixing."

Junmyeon tersenyum, Ia lalu mengambil buku yang Ibu Yixing berikan. Buku yang sering Yixing bawa ke taman.

"Kamshahamnida Eommonim."

"Ne."

**.**

**.**

**J**unmyeon mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman yang sering Ia –dan Yixing- duduki.

Ia lalu mulai membuka buku yang tadi diberikan padanya. Tapi, halaman awal buku itu hanya berisi tulisan serta gambar dalam bahasa mandarin.

Ia hanya mengenal beberapa kata yang ditulis dibuku itu. Seperti 'wo', 'ni', dan sebagainya. Walau tulisan itu membuatnya pusing, Ia tetap akan membacanya hingga akhir –dengan kata-kata yang Ia tau tentunya.

Buku itu hampir habis dibaca Junmyeon, sekitar sepuluh lembar lagi dan Junmyeon akan selesai membacanya. Pada lembar-lembar terakhir, Yixing menulis dengan tulisan hangul dan bahasa korea. Dan Junmyeon senang akan itu.

'Walau tulisannya cukup berantakan, tapi aku senang.'

Tulisan pada halaman pertama menceritakan tentang Yixing yang ternyata sudah lama mengenal Junmyeon. Ia selalu mengikuti Junmyeon, tapi malu untuk bertegur sapa dengannya

Junmyeon tertawa dan tersenyum.

Tulisan pada halaman kedua, Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di taman untuk menunggu Junmyeon. Dalam hati, Yixing senang saat Junmyeon datang dengan Eskrim vanilla ditangannya.

Junmyeon duduk, dan kemudian tatapan keduanya bertemu. Hal itu membuat Yixing malu, akhirnya dia pergi.

Junmyeon lalu mengingat-ngingat kejadian saat itu.

Tulisan pada halaman ketiga, Yixing masih melanjutkan kegiatannya, menggambar Junmyeon di taman tempat mereka bertemu.

Menurut Yixing, Junmyeon semakin tampan dan juga lucu; saat tertidur dan langsung pergi saat ingin memanggilnya. Yixing tau. Dia aneh. Tapi dia menyukainya.

Tulisan pada halaman keempat, Sebuah perasaan perlahan muncul didalam diri Yixing, tapi dia tidak tau apa itu. Dia merasa senang dan gelisah diwaktu yang bersamaan. Yixing ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Ia merasa itu tak akan pernah bisa.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia yang bingung, ingin mengetahuinya lagi. Namun Yixing hanya menulis sampai disitu. Dan dihalaman berikutnya Ia mendapati gambar dirinya.

Dirinya dengan sebuah tuxedo. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum kecil dan perlahan melebar dilembar selanjutnya. Serta ada sebuah benda digenggamannya.

Air muka Junmyeon perlahan berubah.

Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai turun dengan derasnya.

Junmyeon menangis.

**Ya**. **Menangis**.

Dia menangis karena gambar terakhir yang Yixing buat. Gambar dirinya yang tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah bunga ditangannya.

Serta, jangan lupakan kalimat terakhir yang Yixing tulis dibawah gambar tersebut.

Tulisan yang membuat hati Junmyeon mengatakan kata maaf sebanyak dan sebesar-besarnya untuk seseorang disana.

**.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Saya memang gila, karena mengharapkan ini. Mengharapkan kamu mencintai saya. Dan mengharapkan kamu membawa bunga mawar itu untuk saya, sebelum Tuhan datang dan membawa saya bersama-Nya<em>.' - _**Jang I-ssing**_ (Zhang Yixing)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

[**Remake of 박수진 – 내얘기야**]

**.**

Happy New Year 여러분 (Yeoreobeun)!


End file.
